The present invention relates generally to table, and more particularly to a foldable table.
The U. S. Pat. No. 5,357,872 discloses a foldable table comprising two table tops 12 which are supported by two support legs 54. The support leg 54 of one of the two table tops 12 is provided with an inner tube 66 which is fastened by a fastening bolt 64. The fastening bolt 64 is apt to complicate the fixation of the support legs 54. The prior art foldable table is not securely constructed.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table free from the shortcomings of the prior art foldable table described above.
The foldable table of the present invention comprises two table tops, two support legs, two support frames, and one retaining member. The two support legs are fastened pivotally with the undersides of the table tops. The two support frames are mounted in the undersides of the table tops and are pivoted together to enable the table tops to swivel on the pivoting portions. The retaining member serves to locate the support frames at such time when the two table tops are unfolded.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.